No Exceptions
by rhayeisawesome
Summary: When a strange little girl moves to the small mountian town or south park what will she do when she has to save the town from an ancient evli that has haunted her for her entire life? Will have cuse words in it. Do not own South Park just my Oc's ok.
1. prolog

No Exceptions

Prolog

Now then… gather round while I tell you a tale with a girl and a town where the problems and adventures are everywhere. Gather round and hear the tale of Jewel Jefferson Parker.

Once not so long ago there was a town and a girl. Now this girl was about 12 or 13 give or take a few years. This girl was called Jewel Jefferson Parker. She was a sweet girl with blond hair, light freckles, and big green hazel eyes, but she had a secret and not a crush or someone else's secret but one to call her own scary secret. Yes, she was a sweet child but sometimes when the time comes this little girl will have to give in and tell her secret some day.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Moving?

"What," I said with my usual monotone voice, "Why are we moving? What is it because of me?" My mother looked at me with a confused look but shook her head.

"No, Jewel, it's not your fault. Why would you say that?" She replied shaking her red head. Now then I bet you are wondering who I am right. Well I am Jewel Jefferson Parker. And I live with my mother, father, and 3 brothers (Thomas, Brian, and my twin Christopher). Right now we live in a lovely town called Carlisle in Pennsylvania but apparently we are moving. I hate moving. I hate it _sooooooo_ much. "Mom why are we moving and where are we going?" I asked not planning to answer my mother. She looked at me then realizing that I wasn't about to answer her she answered me.

"Well, we are going to South Park, Colorado." She said with a little too much happiness on her voice. I looked at her for what felt like an eternity then finally busted out laughing. "HaHa, that's funny for a second there I thought you were serious." I said though the giggles. As I got up from the ground still slightly giggling I saw that she wasn't kidding. "You were just kidding right?" I asked with my smile fading slowly. As expected she shook her head again with her short red hair flopping around on her head. "WHAT? WE ARE LEAVING THIS STUPID TOWN JUST TO GO TO ANOTHER RUN DOWN TOWN!?" I screech earning a nice slap from mom. "Don't you dare talk to me like that again, missy," she said with danger on her voice, "we are going there because your dad got a job as a clerk in Wal-Mart there ok? Now go to your room and start packing, Now."

_Fuck her._ I thought with bitterness. _That means I'm going to have to find new friends and we all know that's not happening any time soon while we are there._ I got everything in boxes with only a day to say good bye to my "friends". I sat on my bed then laid back on the bare mattress slowly drifting to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Good bye.

I was woken up by my alarm blaring in my ear. In response I jumped slightly and fell off my bare mattress. "Ow." I said with no pain showing threw my voice. I stood up and opened the door leading down in to the kitchen but stopped in my tracks when I realized that almost light in the house was on. I stopped and squinted trying to get my eyes to adjust to the unexpected light.

"Good damn it," I whispered, "Why the hell does every light need to be on?"

I then heard a loud crash down stairs and my mom yelling. I jumped down the stairs to see what the hell was going on. When I turned the corner I saw boxes and boxes of stuff and big fat movers trying to clean up something they broke. "Mom?" I said trying not to sound curious as I was. She looked up and knew what I wanted to ask right away.

"Jewel," she said happily, "we are moving sooner than expected! Isn't that great?" she screamed like a school girl. It made me sick. So to avoid any other disasters I went up stairs to get ready for school.

When I got to school I was surrounded by my so called friends. They all were asking me questions like "_where are you going?"_ and_ "do you think you'll like it there?"_ They were driving me crazy and I only just got there.

"Ok really? That's enough!" I yelled trying to keep my cool. They all went quiet so I decided to continue. "All we know right now is that we are going to a small town in Colorado and that we are just here to get our stuff and go, ok?" I said as nice as I could. That was hard to do because of the fact they already got me pissed off.

They walked away mumbling something about how mean I am to them and then me and Christopher walked inside heading straight to our lockers. "Man this sucks ass doesn't it?" I asked shaking my head. Christopher looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, to bad though. Now I'm going to have to break up with my girlfriend." He laughed nervously. I laughed with him.

"I'm always going to remember this place and all the basterds that live here." I stated making sure that the nearest teachers heard me. I started to stuff all of the binders and papers in to my pack and went to find the teachers.

"Ok mom let us go on this new adventure you have chosen for us." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. She glared at me but we drove on to Colorado any way.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

South Park

"_Well your fucked" I heard someone say. I looked around but only saw darkness. "If you want to find me you are going to have to imagine me dumb ass." The voice stated in a matter of fact tone of voice. I closed my eyes and tried to picture the figure. I pictured a boy about my age with short white hair and white clothes. _

"_Yes that is much better and not that bad looking either I might add." The boy said with a smooth voice. He looked at me and chuckled. "Well hello there Jewel did you miss me." He laughed walking closer. _

"_Who are you?" I asked trying to rake my brains trying to remember this boy's voice._

"_Who am I?" he repeated, "Well I am an angle or a demon or I could even be a turkey but that is for you to decide." He stated looking at me with big green eyes. He was walking closer and closer with every word he said. I shook my head._

"_No I mean your name." I said with a slight hesitation. He looked at me and chuckled. "My name is-"_

"Wake up you peanut butter covered retard." I opened my eyes slightly dazed with the brightness outside. "What." I asked too tired to really care at the moment. Just as I was about to close my eyes again I was slapped. "OWWWWWW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I screamed. I was still fuming while Brian was laughing away. I looked down at him and was about tempted to punch him in the face. "Hun, don't you even think about punching your brother." My mom yelled at us from the front of our silver van. I glared at her.

"I told him to wake you up because we are here in South Park and I think that you should get a good look around before we get to our house." She said with a very nice tone to her voice. I huffed and looked out the window. What I saw wasn't very thrilling at all. I saw mountains, snow, more snow, buildings, a Wal-Mart, and some boys playing with something. _Wow what an awesome town_ I thought with a glare at the boys.

"We are here at our new house~" my mother sang as we got out of the car. Our house was a two story house with pale blue roofing. "Oh wow what a lovely view." Thomas said with his cute voice

"Well than," dad began, "Christopher, Jewel go explore the town and try to meet some people." He said mostly looking at me. "Oh and grab your coats it chilly out." I nodded and grabbed the coat out of the car. "Bye we will be back later call me if you need anything." I called as I ran to catch up to Christopher.

We walked around town until we found a Best Buy. "Let's go see what they have ok?" Christopher chimed. I shrugged. I really didn't care at the moment after all it's not like there is anything better to do. We walked in and felt a hot breeze blow on my face. I giggled a little.

"Wow good to know that the buildings are a little warmer than outside." I giggled then stopped when Christopher gasped. I looked at the direction he was looking and gasped too. There on a system rack was a 3Ds. It was bright blue and was sitting there in its safe little box just like nothing was going on in the world around it. Christopher was already up at the box with me following close behind.

"Wow," he sighed, "What a pretty Ds." I agreed with him but we had to go before he bought it. I grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him out with him crying because he couldn't get the stupid gaming system.

Once out we walked to middle school. I looked at the sign. "South Park Middle School, huh this must be where we are going to school." I mumbled. Christopher poked me and told me to turn around. To my surprise there was a group of boys around our age staring back at us. One of the boys was pretty fat, he wore a red jacket with brown pants, yellow mittens, and a hat that was turquoise with a yellow brim and puff ball. One of the other boys was wearing a green hat with an orange and green jacket, dark green pants, and lime green mittens. Another boy was a little taller than the rest, he wore a blue and red brimmed hat with a red ball on top, blue jeans, a brown and red jacket, and red mittens. The final boy wore just an orange parka that was zipped up past his mouth and a pair of orange skinny jeans. I looked at them with no emotion at all. All I could think of was that these kids look like something blew them up. They all had dirt covering their faces and clothes. We all stood silent as the cold wind blew past us. I finally broke the silence. "Wellllll," I really didn't know what to say so I decided to ditch them instead, "this is kinda weird so I'm going to go now." I said as I turned to head in some random direction. "Wait up, Sis." Christopher called as he grabbed my arm and turned me back around. "Don't you think we should introduce our self's." He asked not really caring if I said yes or no. "Umm….." I had to think about this. "I guess but I'm really rather sure that these people wouldn't really care." I looked at the boys. One of them was just starring off in to space and the other three were listening to our conversation. "Your right we really don't care." The fat one stated with the weirdest voice I have ever heard. He got slapped by one of his friends and went on mumbling something about a Jew. "Cartman was just being a dick we would love to know your names." The one with the green hat seemed nice enough. Christopher looked at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen in my entire life. "Ok then," He started with the happiness over whelming threw his voice, "well I'm Christopher and this is my sister Jewel." He said sounding to happy. He gave the boys a cheesy smile and shook hands with all but 'Cartman' or whatever. I gave my best fake smile and nodded towards them. "Nice to meet you but as I said before I. Am. Leaving." I stated turning to go in that random direction again. "Ok sis I'll see you bake at the house. I think I'm going to try and make friends." Christopher yelled as I got farther away. In response I flipped him off.

As I tired of walking I decided to run home to unpack so I could go to sleep. I picked up speed as I started to run back home. I look behind me as I ran when I felt like I was being watched again. When I looked back all I saw was a white blur and then Wham! I feel straight on to my ass. When I looked up about to say sorry I was surprised to see who it was that ran into. My eyes widened.

"Hello, Jewel. Did you miss me?"


End file.
